


【DMC】Felicity

by Ccato



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 23:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ccato/pseuds/Ccato
Summary: 一个斯巴达家的做饭日常





	1. Felicity

1.  
“姬莉叶，让那两个人一起出去真的没问题吗？”  
尼禄拿着刀在空中比划，试图把一大块冻得坚硬的肉块整齐地砍分成方便取用的小块，有点迟疑地向背对着正努力把采购回来的大批食品塞进冰柜的姬莉叶发问。  
今天是尼禄家半个月一次的采购日，以往他们都是让妮可用那辆宽敞坚硬的房车载姬莉叶到城外的市场里搬运那比普通家庭要多上一半的食材。现在家里多了两个食量惊人的半魔人，每次食材的采购量更是上升到光靠女眷已经快搬不动的地步。  
然而偏偏就是这天来自某位性感金发恶魔的委托书连着一堆广告单被扔进了尼禄家的邮箱里。  
“今天，中午2时，C城森林，大猎物，报酬丰厚。”  
面对这次委托，尼禄难得有些犹豫。  
报酬固然重要，毕竟现在每天的伙食费都是一笔不小的开销。但是能让崔西用到大猎物这个词的恶魔肯定是需要尽快解决的危险存在。然而要在约定的时间赶到那里也就意味着他需要妮可的车和车技。如此一来，采购的重任只能……  
“我可以和维……”姬莉叶向来善解人意。  
“不行！”赶在姬莉叶提出那个有点糟糕的建议之前，尼禄连忙打断了她。维吉尔，市场，和小贩讨价还价，这画面组合太惊悚了。  
“什么不行？”就在尼禄为自己的想象掉鸡皮疙瘩的时候厨房的门突然被推开，一个淡蓝色的身影笔直地立在那，清冷的眼光在厨房三人身上转了一圈后落在了尼禄的身上。  
尼禄有些狼狈地偏过了头躲开维吉尔疑问的目光，用眼角偷瞄到维吉尔跨过低矮的门槛，走到一旁的桌子上捡起了一个鲜红的苹果。红与白的色彩交错让尼禄想起了在恶魔树上灰红交织的场景，难以抑制的不安从心底涌出，伸出左手悄悄地拽紧了姬莉叶的衣袖。  
尼禄微妙而明显的抗拒让维吉尔不满地皱起了眉头，把苹果放了回去，朝挂在墙上的时钟昂了昂首，“早饭时间已经超过五分钟了。”  
“哎呀，都这个时间了。”姬莉叶握了握尼禄牵在衣角上的手指，给了尼禄一个安抚的笑容，“你们先出去准备一下，我马上把早饭端出去。尼禄和妮可，你们待会还要出任务，可要快点吃了哦。”  
“我记得你们今天要出去买东西。”完成了提醒，正准备走回大厅的维吉尔转过身发问。  
厨房里刚松软下来的气氛再次变得尴尬。原本在姬莉叶的鼓励下开始动手准备餐具的尼禄再一次握上了姬莉叶的衣角，心里暗暗地在祈祷姬莉叶不要再试图邀请自己暴躁老父亲一起去市场了。  
可惜，姬莉叶依旧没有了解到和维吉尔一起上街是多么可怕的一件事，她拉下嘴角向众人做了个稍显沮丧的鬼脸，“实在是很不巧，但是崔西小姐委托的任务实在不能置之不理。或者维吉尔先生你可以……”  
尼禄连忙抽出一把餐碟甩到案台上，粗暴的动作成功让姬莉叶的注意力转移到那些脆弱可怜的碟子上，“或许你可以和妮可一起去解决那个该死的混蛋恶魔。”  
猫在一旁观看这蹩脚的家庭剧看得正欢的妮可愣了几秒才反应过来自己突然被卖了，还没来得及跳脚反驳便被尼禄按着肩膀摁在原地，两人噼里啪啦地进行了一顿眼神的交锋。  
“真不敢相信！你居然就这样出卖了我？！”  
“怎么？！姬莉叶这么柔弱，让她和维吉尔去买菜能行吗？你很强壮，你可以的。就载他过去，再载他回来，又不是让你去消灭恶魔。”  
“说得简单你怎么不和你老父亲一起去。我的宝贝房车可以借你。最多收你少一点租金。”  
“你还想收租金！没有了那车，你和姬莉叶两个人能把那么多东西搬回来？别开玩笑了。就一次，算我欠你的。”  
“你欠我的可多着！”  
对于尼禄和妮可的暗下争吵，维吉尔一点也不在意，空间对于他来说从来都不是一个很大问题。  
“在哪？”维吉尔向尼禄晃了晃不知道何时召唤出来的阎魔刀，只要尼禄发话他甚至可以赶在早饭前把那恶魔解决掉。  
看到那柄蓝色的长刀，尼禄表情瞬间垮下，显然阎魔刀和次元斩给他留下的心理阴影还没有完全褪去。  
尼禄的那位冰山爸爸在某些方面还真是个笨蛋。妮可得出了一个结论。  
“我也可以（变成魔人）飞过去。”没有得到回应，维吉尔提出了第二个建议。  
哦，老天，也请放过这座不久前才经历过恶魔轰炸的城市吧。妮可对这个房子很满意，尤其是那个宽大的车库，她可不想待会早饭没吃完便被看到他们家飞出一个恶魔的邻居赶出去。  
“好的。好的。你们父子俩赢了。来吧，老父亲，这次是我们两个人拍档了。”  
结束了一顿仓促的早餐，尼禄在朝驾驶座的倒后镜比了句口型：“一路顺风”，在绵长而刺耳的喇叭声中目送了妮可的房车和中指离开。

2．  
“准备好了么，姬莉叶？”尼禄一边把最后几个清洗完毕的餐盘放入橱柜一边问道。  
“好啦，我来了。”  
紧接着的是一串脚步声，姬莉叶很快地就出现在了厨房的门口。  
Beautiful！  
看到姬莉叶时尼禄的脑内只蹦出这么一个词。  
换下了有些宽松的居家服，姬莉叶此刻正穿着一条蓝底白色小碎花的长裙，原本束起的长发也放了下来，用一条窄窄的白色发带绑了条侧边麻花辫，显得文静又俏皮。胸前还戴着尼禄送给她的那条项链——她最为珍视的事物。  
“好看吗？”姬莉叶有些害羞的看向尼禄，毕竟自己很少穿这样有些鲜艳的裙子。  
“啊…啊…很好看。”尼禄愣了几秒才反应过来，并且以肉眼可见的速度红了脸，“我是说…你今天真的…很美…啊不对，一直都是。”意识到自己有些结巴的尼禄不好意思地挠了挠头。  
看着面前的手足无措的大男孩，姬莉叶不由得捂嘴轻笑：“好啦，说正事哦~现在有一个问题，我们买了东西该怎么带回来呢？”  
“这个嘛…”尼禄看着笑得很开心的姬莉叶，紧张地感觉也消了不少，原本当机的大脑也开始工作起来，“或许我知道该怎么办。”

但丁觉得今天是自己的倒霉日。  
刚刚吃完披萨后打算在转椅上开始一个舒服的午觉，结果下一秒就被轰开的一半大门正中面门，连人带门一起砸到了墙上。  
“但丁，我来找你借车了。”尼禄把绯红女皇重新放回身后跨进了大门。  
“嘿，小子，下次打招呼别这么热烈。”但丁推掉那砸在脸上的半扇门，挣扎地站起身来，“修理费算在你账上了。”  
“我没钱，算我爸头上，这次任务估计会赚上一大笔。”尼禄走到沙发边坐下，“你的摩托在哪里呢？”  
“怎么突然想起借它？”但丁拍拍身上的灰尘，扶起倒在地上的转椅后看向正东张西望的侄子。  
“别问为什么，借我就好。”尼禄有些不耐烦，姬莉叶还在家等着他。  
“不回答我是不会借的哦，Kid~这是原则问题。”但丁耸耸肩，显示出无奈的神色。  
就是纯属找茬，尼禄有些没好气地想着，胡乱编个理由就好。  
“…我想去兜风，兜风可以吗？”尼禄狠狠地剜了一眼不远处的红衣男人。  
“去哪？”但丁抛出第二个问题。  
“去哪你管得着么？”尼禄的第二记眼刀随之杀到。  
但是但丁依旧视而不见，问题像是连珠炮似的接二连三砸了过去，但丁还是喜欢逗这个小侄子来玩。有几个月没有看见他了吧，即使他还是没有什么太大变化——每次出现都要拆事务所的一扇门。如果仔细算算至今为止的毁坏数目，估计老哥的钱包会很大程度上会倒不出一枚硬币。但丁一边默默地算数一边抛出各种不找边际的问题。  
其实有个人说说话还是挺好的不是么？  
和自家老哥能再次说上话是很好，但是两人不合的三观很快就会把对话变成家暴。但和这个大侄子聊天就有趣多了。年轻暴躁却容易害羞的大男孩，逗两句就会恼红着一张脸骂人，但是逗紧了也不会动手，只会用那把漂亮的武器不礼貌地推开彼此的距离，比起维吉尔刀刀见血的暴力行径真的是可爱太多了。  
感受到尼禄的怒气值慢慢接近顶峰，但丁适可而止地停止了逗弄他的行为，说出了尼禄最想听到的一句话。  
“好吧，借你了。”  
但丁的摩托速度十分之快，原本二十分钟的路途硬生生缩短了近一半。接到姬莉叶后，二人赶往了商场。由于事先列好了购物清单，采购起来方便了很多，尼禄推着购物车紧跟着姬莉叶在硕大的商场里穿行着。直到他看见了一个卖棉花糖的小摊位。  
摊位的周围聚集了很多孩子，柜台上的木质架子上插着各色已经做好的棉花糖，空气里弥漫着淡淡的甜味。尼禄从兜里掏出钱包，跟在一群孩子后面买下了一个纯白色棉花糖。  
希望她能喜欢。  
挑选完酱料的姬莉叶回头看到匆匆赶过来的尼禄从背后变戏法似的掏出一个白色的棉花糖时不由惊喜地睁大了眼睛。  
“送给你的……应该很久没有吃过了吧。”大男孩又开始有些紧张了，边说边递出了散发着甜甜气息的棉花糖。  
“谢谢你，尼禄。”姬莉叶连忙伸手接下了这个大大的棉花糖，“你先吃吧。”说着把棉花糖举到了尼禄嘴边。  
“我就…”  
“来。”姬莉叶有些俏皮地催促道。  
无奈，尼禄只能硬着头皮咬下一口。几乎是入口即化，香甜的味道顿时在口腔内蔓延开来。  
“好吃。”尼禄几乎是红着脸说出这句话的，毕竟还有哪个男孩子这么大还喜欢吃棉花糖的呢？至少他是这么想的。  
“好吃就最好了，”姬莉叶也轻轻地咬下一口，“真的很好吃，来尼禄，张嘴再来一口。”  
“哎？”  
“既然好吃就要再来一口哦。”  
“…好。”

3.  
食材采集完毕，两人随即马不停蹄的赶回了家，毕竟一家的晚饭准备还需要一定时间。  
这块买回来的冻肉很大，不把它切成小块实在没办法放进冰箱。用习惯了绯红女王这样厚实锋利的刀，手中这把一用力就会卡死在肉缝里的菜刀，尼禄觉得自己用手掰还来得比较快。下次出任务找几块好的恶魔碎片回来让妮可做把锋利的菜刀好了。  
突然想到那个被自己推出去陪维吉尔的友人，尼禄这时候才有点担心起来。  
“尼禄，我觉得你可以不用这么担心。维吉尔先生是个很温柔的人。”整理完最后的调味瓶，姬莉叶从袋子里掏出一把白胖的小蘑菇由小篮子装着放到水龙头下冲洗，“或许你可以多和他交流交流。”  
温柔？！  
听到姬莉叶对维吉尔的这个评价，尼禄一个失神，右手突然魔化捏碎了那柄不怎么中用的刀。看着手里支棱的碎片，尼禄感慨姬莉叶果然是个温柔的人，所以看所有人都是温柔的。  
切肉的刀没了，尼禄干脆地按之前想的方法去做，直接用手去撕碎那块冻肉。虽然场面有点不好看，但效率确实提高了不少。很快尼禄把所有的小肉块用油纸分装好，整齐的码进冰柜。又从保鲜柜里取出一块奶酪，放到流理台的一边。接过姬莉叶手中窄长的菜刀，尼禄接下了剩下的切菜工作。  
“交流…很困难吧。实话说，我觉得他除了怎么变强之外就没什么想和我交流的了。”  
“为什么这样说呢？”  
看着尼禄一边红润着双眼，一边认真地把洋葱切碎，姬莉叶觉得尼禄和维吉尔真的很像，明明从骨子里泛出的温柔却总是用笨拙的方式去掩盖。  
好不容易把所有洋葱都切完，尼禄扭过头用上臂的衣袖抹了把眼睛，抽了抽鼻子好让自己的声音听上去没那么奇怪，“你还记得上次你和妮可说的最适合联系感情的傍晚时刻吗？”  
“当然。”  
那天傍晚，雨后初晴，好不容易穿透云层的阳光薄薄地披在维吉尔的身上，那天的他没有把头发梳上去，比但丁要短一点的银发有些毛毛地刺起又随着吹进的风一起轻轻摇晃。也许是因为早上和但丁打架赢了，维吉尔的嘴角不时会挂上一丝笑容，虽然有点不道义，但姬莉叶还是鼓励尼禄上前去和他的父亲分享这难得的快乐。尼禄听话地照做了。看着父子一个站着低头说话，一个坐着昂首微笑的温馨场面，姬莉叶欣慰地悄声下了楼。如果说那天唯一的遗憾就是尼禄在晚饭之后吐了一个晚上。  
像是回忆起什么奇怪的东西，尼禄干呕了一下。  
“我才刚打了个招呼，维吉尔就打断我了，‘弱小！听说你现在还打不赢但丁’”尼禄刻意模仿维吉尔的声音让姬莉叶猛地喷笑了出来，尼禄也模仿地更起劲了，“你战斗技巧还不错，就是肌肉的力量和魔力还不足。可以的话我希望你能把魔法也学习一下。强大，可不能只靠蛮力。”  
“够了，够了，尼禄。不要再模仿了。”笑过头了的姬莉叶一不小心把蛋壳也打进了碗里，滑溜溜的，笑得颤抖的手根本没办法把它们捡出来。  
能把姬莉叶逗得如此开心，尼禄顿时觉得自己那天的苦头没白受，但随后委屈却不由自主地涌上来，“那天他说完之后不知道从那里掏了两瓶奇怪的蓝色药水出来，让我和他一人一瓶。说是可以让我们变得更强。”  
“所以你喝了？”  
“喝了。”  
除了那本他们从魔界回来后便拿了回去的诗集，那瓶药可以说是维吉尔作为父亲第一件赠与你尼禄的礼物，“然后我吐了一个晚上。你知道的。”  
“你说他就不能稍停一下对力量的追求。”尼禄深深叹了一口气，要知道他早上看到维吉尔拿起苹果的时候心里有多害怕维吉尔为了力量又去种一次“苹果”。  
“……姬莉叶，今晚我们可以吃苹果派吗？”  
“当然，那待会就麻烦你帮我削几个苹果了。维吉尔先生一定会很喜欢的。”终于把蛋壳全挑了出来，姬莉叶弯下腰在橱柜里翻找深处的食物秤。  
“那或许你们可以多点一起出任务。让维吉尔先生见识一下你的力量。”把小小的秤子放在桌面上，姬莉叶向尼禄比了个动作，只是纤细的手臂上并没有她想象的肌肉隆起。  
听到姬莉叶的建议，尼禄更委屈了，委屈到停下了切菜的动作，“别说了。和维吉尔一起出任务就是灾难。”  
和但丁那个老头子一起出任务，尼禄最多只会觉得烦，因为耳边会一直环绕着但丁贱兮兮的调侃和幼稚的计分游戏，但是他的忧郁都能在任务对象身上找到多多少少的发泄，有时候甚至比自己清爽出任务还要来得畅快。而且和维吉尔出任务，他才刚做好热身运动准备大干一场，面前的恶魔们已经变成大大小小的肉块和满地的血液……那是难以言喻的憋屈。  
“我想维吉尔先生只是不想你在和恶魔的战斗中受伤吧。”姬莉叶停下搅拌锅里咕噜冒泡的奶油汤，四处翻找了起来，“他还是很关心的你，或许是有那么一点保护过度。”  
“我知道。”就是因为知道才令尼禄苦恼，他父亲或许真的是在以一种别扭的方式向他求和示好，但尼禄真的不知道要怎么接受这份迟来的父爱。  
找了一圈也没有发现自己想要的东西，姬莉叶只好开口打断尼禄正处理万千思绪的沉默，“尼禄，你有看到罗勒放哪了吗？”  
“哦，那个我没切。这次就不放那个了……维吉尔不喜欢那个味道。”在之前几次做这个汤的时候维吉尔的汤碟总是剩下很多，勉强咽下去的时候眉头也皱得比以往要紧上几分。  
真的是迟钝的两父子。  
姬莉叶笑着摇了摇头，掏出了一个小号的汤锅，分了一人份的奶油汤过去，“为了感谢维吉尔先生代替尼禄你出任务，让我们有这么快乐的一段时间，我们今天给维吉尔先生准备个特别定制的汤来慰问一下吧。”  
“哈哈，只有维吉尔的份？待会小妮可又要闹了。”顺着姬莉叶的话，尼禄又开始了模仿，只是这次的对象是最近在看的那部电视剧里的老爷爷角色。  
“哎。那就要靠你说服小妮可了。”姬莉叶也压着声音模仿了起来，“没有什么是沟通解决不了的。放心，老头子尼禄，我也会帮你的～哼哼。”  
“哦，谢谢你，美丽的老婆子姬莉叶。我会努力的。谢谢你的鼓励。”  
既然老的那位总是这么傲娇，就让他捅破那层薄纸好了。或许还能欣赏到自己老头子窘迫的另一面，那就真是太好了。  
得到了如何和维吉尔相处的新目标和方向，尼禄愉悦地哼起了小曲，看着姬莉叶堆在他面前拜托他切块满满一篮子的面包问：“姬莉叶，这个面包会不会有点太多了？”  
“放心，尼禄。总会吃得完的。”

姬莉叶没有告诉尼禄，在他去还但丁摩托车的时候她拨了三个电话，今天的晚饭将会是一场热闹的大聚餐。  
晚上八时，妮可还带着不满的喇叭声音在院内响起，随后又有三把摩托的轰鸣声加入其中，原本安静的庭院登时热闹了起来。  
屋内，晚灯已经点上，刀叉和精致的菜肴也已经准备就绪。

“欢迎回家！”


	2. Impression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个nico和vergil组队打怪的非日常

1．  
黄褐的山体被随意铲开了一条窄小的车道，脆弱的地基在车轮的每次碾压下都会唰唰地往下掉渣，喀拉喀拉的落石声响听得人害怕。在这条左边悬崖，右边峭壁的小道上穿越了几个小时，寡淡的风景让偶尔出现的一点焦黄的秃树林都能成为难得惊喜。  
原本响彻车厢的摇滚乐被维吉尔以太大的声响容易吸引不必要的麻烦给关掉了。在沙石演奏的单调音乐中，妮可虚握着方向盘，眼看满目的土黄在发愣，叼着没有点燃的香烟从滤嘴上吸取少得可怜的尼古丁来提神，心里痛骂尼禄的不厚道把这种无聊的差事推给自己。  
实际上妮可对维吉尔的印象并没有大家想象中的那么充满畏惧，毕竟没有经历过尼禄那样复杂的情况，她只是纯粹地觉得维吉尔这种可以独自在沙发上呆上一天，用三句话堵绝所有话题的人十分的无趣，和他一起渡过这段不长不短的寂静路程也实在是太无聊了。不过看在那么一张脸的份上，和维吉尔同行的无趣对妮可来说也并不是那么难以忍受就是了。  
用余光偷瞄了一下右边，由于维吉尔正侧着脸望窗外，妮可只能看到他半边的轮廓，被风吹散下来的头发搭在上面，银色的反光勾勒出他锋利的脸部线条。妮可不禁想起了小时候在奶奶家遇到的那个年轻的恶魔猎人。长抵脚踝的红色大衣让他看上去就像一把修长的染血刀刃，妮可也确实闻到了从他身上传来的浓重血腥味，他在接过奶奶递给他的枪的同时开声提醒她该多注意一下周围的情况，尤其是有小孩在的时候。那双测试黑檀木准星的眼睛里盛满了无情和悲悯，隔着一张柜台自上而下地直直穿透了妮可早熟的少女心，成为她疯狂求学枪械的最大动力。  
“留心。”  
金属敲击塑料车盖的声音和维吉尔的提醒从一旁传来，妮可脑袋一点回过了神，山路上一道接近九十度的折弯猛地出现在眼前，没有地平线的前方一片明蓝，仿佛只要一脚便能踏入天堂。  
“Fuck！”大骂了一声，右手快速拉起手刹后，妮可双手用力拉过方向盘，狠狠踏在刹车上的脚引发了一阵令人牙酸的摩擦声，强大的惯性作用力将车后的土沙路蹭掉了一大块，也顺利把飞出悬崖一半的前轮拉回了正轨。  
凭着惯性，这辆宽阔的房车又向前滚动了一段距离。妮可深呼吸了几个来回，长长的吐息将那股在胸膛横冲直撞的尖叫欲望强行压下。平静下来后，妮可转过头想确认一下维吉尔的情况，却撞上了维吉尔早已望过来的双眼。  
那是和初见但丁时极像的一副眉眼，却又有着微妙的不同。  
维吉尔的眼睛其实比但丁的要圆润一点，微微下垂的眼角让他看上去总是一副淡然的从容。那和但丁一模一样的银色瞳孔透彻而明亮，像高峰上一霜月白，泛着毫无杂质的冷漠和专注。妮可知道但丁的眼里有着同样的冷漠，只是他将太多的情感混杂在里面，以至于咋看上去只有暧昧的撩人。  
“专心点。”  
听到维吉尔的提醒，妮可才发现自己居然和他对视了这么久。尴尬地发出几个没意义的音节，妮可重新启动了发动机，只是轮子才往前滚了几圈，她又急忙踩下了刹车，烦躁地挠了挠那头蓬松的卷发。妮可觉得再和维吉尔呆在同一个空间里她可能就要爆炸了。  
“那个，你饿不饿？”这真是个聪明的理由，妮可心想，“那个后面有汉堡和披萨，你要先吃一点吗？不用管我…到时候给我带个巧克力棒就好。”  
收回盯着妮可的眼神，维吉尔了解地点了点头，把阎魔刀靠放在门边，跨过座椅往房车最尾的生活间走去。刚拉开那个被便利贴和油性笔画迹填满的冰箱门，脚下的甲板便再次震动了起来。虽然自己不饿，但为了不再刺激那个小姑娘，维吉尔还是从冰箱掏出两个汉堡放进一旁的微波炉里，小心翼翼地把旋纽扭到数字“5”，在等待的这段时间里他细细打量了一番这个有点脏乱和狭迫的小工作间。  
小小的工作桌被隔绝在一个用酒吧桌改装而成的柜台后面，三面墙上都用大头钉着各式各样的草稿设计，估计是妮可的最近新作，桌面上方悬挂的devil breaker在稿纸上投下朦胧的阴影。维吉尔好奇地挤进两个桌台中间那条狭窄的过道想要窥探一下年轻人的秘密，他向来对能带来力量的事物充满热情。可惜妮可的设计图稿和她本人一样，充满了凌乱的艺术和不明确性，维吉尔很快放弃了解读那些模糊的线条和奇怪的字符，倒是妮可钉在右手边墙上的一堆照片吸引了他的注意。  
有些照片已经很老旧了，边角发黄地卷起，在翘起的缝隙中模糊地能看出一个红色的身影。有几张甚至是被撕碎再一点点粘合起来的，从拼合得几乎看不出的细痕中可以窥见收藏者的用心，只是白色的裂缝仍旧让相片中冰冷的人物像是一尊无从修复的脆弱瓷器。被钉在最上层的一张还保有鲜艳彩色的照片里，一前一后两个男人正坐在酒吧，较年长的那个朝镜头风骚地半倾着酒杯，勾着唇角做着无声的邀约，而在他后面的一个年轻人则皱着眉头，有点苦恼地盯着大玻璃杯里溢出的白色啤酒泡沫。  
抽出一张空白的大草稿纸，钉在木糠板上，将那堆照片挡了个严实，维吉尔对小工作台已经没有兴趣了，他从过道里退了出来，转了个身再次挤进间隙，弯腰翻找存放在吧台底的箱子。  
刚刚，他从里面感受到了某种熟悉的气息。

2.  
微波炉倒计时结束在发出叮的一声提醒后在哔哔地持续蜂鸣。  
把巧克力棒装进口袋里，又拿上一瓶水和牛奶，维吉尔才摁开微波炉的门，拿出冒着热气的汉堡返回到驾驶室。  
“谢谢。”接过维吉尔递来的巧克力棒，妮可顺手把它放到了车门边的柜子里，拿过维吉尔放在一旁的瓶装水喝了大大的一口缓解长期驾车带来的干渴，对方帮她插上吸管的贴心行为让妮可难得坦率地道了个谢。  
重新揽过放在一旁的阎魔刀，维吉尔点了点头，也很坦率地接受了这个道谢。拆开汉堡迟疑地咬了一口，重新加热的面包变得有些干裂，无论怎么下嘴都会往下掉渣，在抖动的车厢里想维持整洁显得有些困难，维吉尔突然觉得要是当初选的披萨就好了。  
“你的收藏不错。”把汉堡重新包好放到车前板，维吉尔撕开另外一条巧克力棒，这种食物虽然过分甜腻但方便取食和快速果腹的特点还是让他对它抱有一定的喜爱。  
“收藏？”  
“吧台下面那些。”虽然是未经同意的翻找行为，但维吉尔承认得干脆。  
“对吧！你也觉得？！”房车车速随着妮可的兴奋度一起飙升，看向维吉尔的眼神里充满了他没有见过的狂热和激情，急切的语气仿佛要把这份安利通过语言直接刻进他的脑皮层里，只是车窗外刮进来的狂风将她的话切割得零零碎碎的。  
“留心。”再次敲了敲车前板，维吉尔可不想再次体会被甩飞的感觉。  
死了可就再也看到那些收藏了！意识到这点，妮可调整回原本的车速，只是沉默的旅途自此被打破。  
“你有看到第二个柜子里最里面那个红色箱子吗？！那可是传奇级别的收藏品！”  
“那些东西可配不上传奇的称号。”维吉尔再一次发挥了他一句话堵绝所有话题的能力，不识相地向妮可泼了一盆冷水。  
只是妮可向来对这周围的评价不甚在意，依旧兴致高昂地向维吉尔介绍，“那可是传奇恶魔猎人的私物啊，你知道在黑市里连那片衣角都是有市无价的。”  
传奇恶魔猎人？这个称号说得似乎是他的弟弟但丁，但也用不着说他的个人私物也是传奇吧，而且他刚才说的也不是那些无谓的东西，“你是误会了什么？我说的是你那些恶魔碎片。"顿了一下，又补了一句，"你就住但丁隔壁两条街。”  
“我以前不住他两条街隔壁。他以前也不叫但丁。”妮可嘟囔着反驳，发现和维吉尔相互会错了意，原本高昂的热情也骤然熄灭，“那些？尼禄他们带回来的小玩意，就能做几件道具而已。”

尼禄，这个名字对维吉尔来说有着微妙的含义。维吉尔从来没有想象过自己会成为父亲，毕竟他至今为止的大半生命中都是以“斯巴达之子”的身份去追逐父亲的影子，想让自己像父亲一样强大无匹。然而当他真的处在了和父亲同样的境地的时候，他却发现自己也没能比父亲更从容地接受这种身份的转变，只能干巴巴地和尼禄维持日常的交流，有时候他甚至觉得但丁和尼禄之间的来往关系更为像是一对亲密父子。不过但丁从小就这样，活泼，开朗，对所有事物都充满“调戏”的热情，虽然不是所有事物都会予以他回应，但也足够让但丁的生活充满人间烟火的气息。  
或许他也该这样尝试去接触这样的新生活？就从打听和对话开始。  
"你和尼禄是朋友？"  
车轮碾过了一块突起的石头，上下颠簸的一下让车内所有东西都晃动起来，挂在倒后镜上的两个绿色娃娃在惯性的作用力下挤兑得相互碰撞。唇间咬得不太紧的香烟也被抖落到腿上，随手捻起扔到装着巧克力棒的侧兜里，妮可思考着该怎么回答维吉尔的这个问题。  
说他们是朋友也没错。但她跟尼禄和姬莉叶的关系也不怎么像普通人的朋友定义，毕竟她某种程度上还算是尼禄的雇员，吃住也在他们的身上。虽然和他们不是亲人，但对于妮可的一些古怪脾气和习惯，尼禄和姬莉叶又展示出一种类似对待女儿，对待妹妹的骄纵和包容。一路追溯着和尼禄相识与相处的道路，妮可尝试性地总结，“我们，算难友？”  
都是没爹妈照顾长大的孩子。当然，这句话就算是不解风情如妮可也不会就这样当着维吉尔的面说出来就是了。  
顶着那坚定且好奇的眼神，妮可硬着头皮思量着对方究竟想要什么情报，“实话说，尼禄就是个疯子。虽然平时看起来挺随和，但认定的东西就算是死也要搞到手，偏执得要命。哦，这点和你倒是挺像的。嘴巴也笨，和别人聊天，除了骂人就没见他说话利索过。真不知道他是怎么泡上姬莉叶的。还有就是，比起脑子更喜欢用肌肉去解决问题，简直是恶魔猩猩一样的存在。”  
虽然不是什么好的赞美，但妮可喋喋不休的抱怨依旧让维吉尔偷偷弯起了嘴角，尤其是那句“和你挺像”。所谓“传承”就是这么奇妙的一样东西，不管是好是坏，都会让人由心感到一丝满足和自豪。  
“你和你父亲也很像？”  
“谁和那渣滓像了？！”那句问话像是一重锤敲击在活火山脆弱的裂缝上，瞬间蹦出了妮可高八度的叫骂。  
维吉尔看着那个总是冷静旁观的女孩失控地喷发着怒火，手指蜷缩着轻微而快速地敲击着方向盘，刻薄的话从咬紧的齿间被挤出，“要不是他被但丁砍成了碎片连入葬的机会都没有，我肯定会到他坟头吐口水！”  
对深挖对方的伤疤并不感兴趣，维吉尔没有接话也没有安抚，只是在安静地听着妮可一再强调要割裂开她和那个混蛋父亲的关系。  
又是“杀父”，维吉尔在内心轻嗤自己弟弟依旧喜欢把脏水往身上揽的恶习。  
“反正我是跟那个混蛋家伙早就没有半点关系了！你还有什么疑问吗？好奇宝宝。”维吉尔冷淡的反应让妮可稍微舒缓了一下刚才失控的尴尬，生硬地尝试转移话题，嘴里低声吐槽，“你这家伙咋就和那只蓝色肥鸡一样嘴贱又多话。”  
蓝色肥鸡？是那个在他取回力量时舍弃的梦魇？对于那些脆弱又虚幻的存在，维吉尔很是惊讶他们居然能存在的那段短暂时间里获得妮可的记忆和认可，毕竟在他的记忆里他们只代表着屈辱和痛苦……难道是因为“他”？  
沉默了一会，维吉尔还是忍不住开口问道，“我和‘他’很像？”  
“谁？”  
“V？”应该是叫这名字，在恶魔果实成熟的幻想空间里他确实听到尼禄是这样寻找那个黑色的影子。  
“他比你弱鸡很多。作为朋友的话我还是喜欢你这种的。毕竟我可不是什么会照顾别人的家伙。”  
“……”  
朋友？这可真是一个前所未有的称呼。沉浸在对这个新关系的回味和揣摩中，维吉尔甚至忽视了周边发生的一点异变，直到一句熟悉的脏话和玻璃碎裂的声音在耳边炸响。  
“Fuck you！”  
大抵是靠近目标的巢穴了，原本单一的黄土中星点分布了不少一丛丛的绿草和矮树。只是这些绿植，一些扎根匍匐在土地上，一些以不合常理的动作和速度向着妮可的房车发起了冲撞。从崖边爬上的一只披着硬枝和枯叶的恶魔猛地撞到车门上，强烈的冲击让整个车身贴紧了崖壁，刮擦出令人牙酸的噪音和几痕火星。妮可眼看着她那刚修好的侧镜毫不留情地掉落在地上离她而去，贴着她名字的那面玻璃被磨成了碎片，剩下一些黑色的胶带粘着反光的碎渣在维吉尔手臂旁飘动。  
“Damn it！Mother fucker！Gog kissing asshole！I'll kill you all！worm-headed sack of monkey shit!”用力踩紧油门把挡在车前烂泥状的恶魔统统撞飞，妮可再次怪叫怒骂起来，剩余在心中的那点郁闷也随着粘黏在玻璃上的恶魔残渣一同被摇摆的雨刮刮走洗去。

3.  
这个事故来得突然，陷入沉思的维吉尔也没来得及回避。悄悄抬手摸了一下脑袋，维吉尔在粘腻的手感里摸到了一些细碎的颗粒，那块玻璃应该有一半是他撞碎的。由于缺少了半边窗子，橡胶燃烧的焦臭和这些腐生恶魔身上的恶臭不断涌进，维吉尔紧皱眉头，掩着鼻子用幻影剑把那些想顺着车壁从缺口爬进来的恶魔戳碎，想到在狭窄车厢里不能很好地使用阎魔刀，他干脆地放弃了劝说旁边这满嘴脏话的女孩注意言语的念头，任由她在恶魔堆里撞出一条大道。   
“快点完成任务回去吧。”  
“嗯哼。”杀红了眼的妮可不置可否地哼了一句，维吉尔的话也不知道听没听进去。  
脑袋上的伤口已经愈合了。维吉尔掏出一条手帕，擦干净上面的脏污和血迹，把糊在窗边的淤泥也擦净，嫌弃地把脏得看不出原样的手帕扔出窗外。  
他想回去了。  
比起和这些低阶的恶魔纠缠他更想回去好好洗个澡，换一件干净的衣服，然后…和他弟弟道个歉，看来尼禄失败的口头教育和他并没有关系。  
“Yeah！Fuck you！”  
又是一声脏话和数只恶魔被撞扁的噗叽声。要是只按数量来算的话，相信妮可这一趟车程下来，猎魔的战绩可以超过不少恶魔猎人了。

这…难道是脏话带来的力量？  
在余下的车程里，维吉尔开始思索这个崭新的可能性。


End file.
